The term “medicament” is understood herein to mean a substance or autologous tissues for use in the medical treatment of a patient, both therapeutic and cosmetic. The term includes by way of example fluids, liquids, pastes, gels or fat tissues or cells that are intended to act as fillers.
The use of medicaments, such as fillers or fat tissue, in or under the skin of a patient is becoming an increasingly common procedure for medical reasons and for cosmetic reasons.
There are known permanent and temporary fillers and other medicaments that are introduced, for example by being injected, in or under the skin of a patient in order to reduce the appearance of lines and wrinkles, plump the face, contour the face or body parts and even fill voids under the skin of the patient. These techniques facilitate augmentation, sculpting and reshaping of the face, cheek, chin, lips, breasts, hands, and other body parts of the patient.
There are a number of options for introducing fillers and other medicaments into the various planes of the skin of a patient or under the skin of the patient described above, including hypodermic needles, catheters, and cannulas (including blunt tip cannulas).
Accidental injection of fillers and other medicaments into blood veins can have serious side effects for patients, including, infection, skin necrosis, skin decomposition, permanent scarring and blindness.
The term “blood vein” is understood herein to include veins, arteries, and blood vessels generally.
As facial sculpting and augmentation becomes increasingly popular, more people are choosing to undergo such procedures. Accordingly, it is desirable to design improved medical devices for introducing fillers and other medicaments into patients.